newhavenrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Unions
Service Union Those belonging to the Service Union are servants of New Haven, plain and simple. They're short order cooks, waiters, tram operators, and garbage men. No less necessary or important, but they hardly are given their dues (except maybe by those who are near and dear to them). Public Knowledge: *Thos belonging to the Service Union are expected to one day expand their horizons. *Promotions within this union are from within. Undisclosed Facts: *Nepotism is alive and well in this union. *While promotions happen from within, if you're new to the union, and know the right people, it's easy to jump to the top quickly. *While everyone hopes to get out of the Service Union, very few do. Once the union has it's hands on you, they try to keep you busy enough so you can't leave. After all, it's harder to train someone new than to trap someone reliable. Retailers Union Those belonging to the Retailer's Union are shopkeepers, proprietors and merchants. They set up and maintain the extracurricular places that keep New Haven entertained. Members of this union run the spectrum from the poor to the obscenely wealthy, depending on their product of choice. Anywhere from clothing shops in The Dump, to Personal Tram Dealerships in The Metro. Public Knowledge *Retailers need no higher education to enter this union. *Retailers of this union are respected based on what they sell and more importantly where they sell it. Undisclosed Facts *Most members of this union have been elevated from the Service Union. *Many members of this union got to be where they're at by being in bed with the well-to-do of New Haven. *Few members of this union are honest. More than ninety percent are, in fact, dirty; be it through mob connections, back-alley deals with politicians, whatever. *Members of this union aren't in it for the money. They're in it for the power. Economics is supply and demand...if you can supply what they need, then you can demand whatever you want in exchange. *The brothels and other functioning businesses in Sector 69 are run by this union, though many believe that The *Pleasure Peddler's Union runs things. Politicians Union Members of the Politician's Union have decided to dedicate their life, in it's entirety, to keeping New Haven spinning. They want to be the ones that make the votes that matter. They're willing to sign away their privacy, and most often their lives for this goal. While some are new to the game and may never actually become even a Senator, let alone the President, that doesn't stop people from entering the union to do their part. Public Knowledge *Successful members of this union are either serving as or training to be Senators. *You must attend Higher Education in order to apply to this union. *Your public criminal record must be squeeky clean. *All members of this union who become Senators will be followed around by an observation sphere. Undisclosed Facts *Unsuccessful members of this union will never be able to leave this union as other unions look down on anyone who's entered this exclussive union and failed to make the ranks. Even a Senator's assistant is a measure of success. However, if all you ever do is take petitions door to door, expect to have other doors closed to you *Nearly every member of this union is dirty. Those who aren't are pawns. *As far as criminal records are concerned, there's ways to have things removed from record if you (or your daddy) has the cash. *Most Senators in this union have doubles or clones that live out their life in front of the floating basketball of a camera that follows them around. These don't come cheap. Eden's Agricultural Union Eden's Agricultural Union is made up of the men and women who have made it their life's work to keep New Haven fed and breathing. If it's grown, then they're in charge of it; livestock, crops, etc. They're also in charge of keeping air on New Haven breathable by making sure the plant to population ratio is kept balanced. Public Knowledge *All members of the E.A.U. are required to attend Higher Education. *Criminal records are a non-issue. *Members of this union must sign a lifetime contract. There's no turning back once you decide this is the course your life is going to take. *Earthlings are allowed to work in the E.A.U. Undisclosed Facts *Not everything that grows in Eden is fit for consumption. Drugs are most definately alive and well even in outer space. *There are members of the E.A.U. who are part of an undergound movement to sabotage various other organizations. Some are even in it to topple New Haven itself. *Earthlings who work in the E.A.U. are generally single individuals who aren't seen of again after they've outlived their usefulness. *Earthlings who work The Farm are members of the E.A.U. Pleasure Peddler's Union Without fail, members of the Pleasure Peddler's Union begin their careers in Sector 69. They're here to keep New Haven sane and on the moral straight and narrow (Though few believe it). There's a demand for sex, and pleasure. People can either pay for it from a registered professional who's constrained by ethical ordinances, or they can take it and become criminals. This way is far more civilized. Public Knowledge *Members of this union have a mandatory physical every week including blood tests. *Members of this union are either prostitutes or pimps. *Very few members of this union have families, and those that do generally don't stay in the union long. *Those belonging to this union are required to designate which citizens of New Haven they cater to and must include this in their registration tattoo. *You must be 18 in order to work in this union. *You must work an internship of at least 5 years before you can register. Undisclosed Facts *Breeders are discouraged. If you've been fixed, expect to go far within this union. *Treatment of protitutes from their pimps are no less animalistic than those that once flourished on Earth. *While there are legal age requirements to enter this union, there's ways around it as long as you have members of the NHSD in your pocket (or really know how the system works and what places to avoid). *Those who are working in this union under the radar are entitled to none of the legal security or protection offered to registered members. *Many members of this union take their chances servicing criminals and Earthlings. *Many begin their internships at 13 under the radar. Assassins Union One might think that killing is a crime. And when you're an unlicensed and unregistered killer that's true. However, in this civilized day and age, everyone acknowledges that some people shouldn't be here. Instead of having the NHSD hunt people down and execute them, they simply hire a member of this union to do their dirty work for them. Public Knowledge *There are only 102 members in this union. Two for the Metro, two for The Dump, and one for each other sector. *Members of this union must attend Higher Education. *Members of this union are required to serve a mandatory four years in the NHSD before being considered full-fledged members. Undisclosed Facts *Murder isn't the only dirty deed the Assassin's Union deals in. Any criminal activity can be bought and paid for through this union. *Trainees in this union can perform their duties while concurrently attending Higher Education AND serving in the NHSD. *Most members of this union are former criminals who have been given a second chance in order to serve New Haven. *Once the union reaches its maximum membership, someone has to leave the union to make room for the new guy. This, generally means death. *Members of this union are the second highest paid members of New Haven. *Members of this union have been known to belong to The Pleasure Peddler's Union as well. *The Assassin's Union performs many of its duties under the table if the price is right, which is why high ranking politicians keep them around.